1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a communication method of an electronic module in a vehicle, and a vehicle including the electronic module, and more particularly, to a Controller Area Network (CAN) data bus for communication between electronic modules in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of vehicle-related technologies, many modern vehicles provide various functions intended to enhance user convenience, in addition to the usual driving function. Many vehicles include components or devices for performing such functions, and also include electronic modules for controlling the components or devices.
The electronic modules typically transmit and receive information to and from each other through a network. A Controller Area Network (CAN) data bus, for example, can be used in a vehicle network for data transmission and control between the electronic modules. That is, the electronic modules of the vehicle can perform various functions by transmitting and receiving data to and from each other through the CAN data bus.
However, as the number and variety of electronic components installed in a vehicle increase, the resulting bus load also increases, which causes signals for CAN communication to be delayed, resulting in deterioration of the control performance of the vehicle.